What could Happen
by BonnieHarvey
Summary: A "what if" story about Yachi and Hinata's relationship. Set after their tournament with Shiratorizawa, see how the story will progress, but what if Hinata and Yachi were together. There will also be HinataxKageyama at some points to. Enjoy
They did it. Karasuno defeated Shiratorizawa and were going to move on to nationals.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! The entire stadium roared with enthusiasm, the players of Karasuno hugging each other crying, and a warmth in everyone's hearts. Except for Shiratorizawa, who's faces were dark with morose. They came all this way, they trained as hard as they could, and also to add to the fact that this was their last year with ace Ushijima. It was like night and day, the Crows that used to scrawl for scraps on the pavement now shine above in the light, and the eagle that used to soar above now cowards in the shadows. Even though they knew they were going up against a powerful team, Shiratorizawa got too used to winning, and were not taking this defeat well. On the other hand, Karasuno's third years were jumping up with glee shouting and hollering with tears in their arms. Kiyoko even let Yu and Tanaka hug her. Yachi came down to join the group with tears in her eyes. She ran and jumped into Hinata's arms. He was a little startled at first, but hugged her tightly and sobbed into her shirt. After all the training, all the fighting, the practice's, and the blood, sweat, and tears, their dreams of going to nationals was coming true.

After everyone lined up and bowed, Ukai called everyone over for a quick good job speech before getting on the bus.

"At first i would just like to say, congrats. I am proud of you. But i don't want you letting your guard down, we only have a short amount of time before nationals begins! You guys have tomorrow off, go and relax" (he eyes Hinata and Kageyama when he said that) "The spring festival is tomorrow, I suggest you all go as a team and celebrate your victory, you deserve it." The teams eyes lit up and all cheered together. It was still unreal that they were actually going to nationals, they'll be able to play with the big guns, but for tomorrow it was time to rest.

While everyone was loading their things on the bus, Yachi went up to a worn out Hinata and Kageyama and embraced them in a group hug. "Congrats! I am so proud of you boys!" Hinata's face turned red as he bowed and thanked her. Kageyama kept his straight face and lightly bowed his head thanking her. She was unbelievable proud of them. She had never been apart of anything important, nor has she ever really cared about anything, but now being on the team, and watching them grow and now go on to nationals, it's a feeling she could never have thought she would feel. And it was all thanks to Hinata. He was the one who pushed her to be on the team, he was the one that helped her stand up to her mother, and he was the one that she would always get happy around during practice. As soon as she would see his face, her heart would lighten and she would unconsciously smile. He just had this aura around him that brightened her day. _He is also really cute I guess..._ Yachi blushed as she thought about him, but Shimizu interupted her thoughts "are you ready? it's time to get on the bus and go home" Yachi Looked up at the sky for a bit "Oh yeah, we have to go home now" She didn't want to leave and let go of this new feeling she had, this feeling of excitement and joy. She took and deep breath and walked on to the bus. All the boys were alseep.

 **The Next Day**

The entire team decided to meet up for the spring festival and celebrate their victory. Most of the boys just came in their casual hoodies and jeans, but the lady managers came in cute flowing dresses with their hair and makeup all done. Yu, Tanaka, and most of the other players mouths dropped oped as they saw Shimizu in her white flowing dress, and a white flower in her hair to compliment it. Their noses started gushing blood as they bowed to her, calling her a "goddess" and "beauty" Hinata wasn't focused on her though, his eyes were only on Yachi, She was in a small dress, the color looked like an autumn leaf, and a read belt. She had her hair to the side in a little pony tail, and Hinata felt drops of blood coming from his nose. "Hey" A deep and scary tone came from behind him. "You're drooling dumb ass" That's all Kageyama said before walking walking away leaving Hinata alone with Yachi. He wiped the drool and blood from his face. "Yo...You... you look beautiful Yachi-san" She blushed. She always knew she liked Hinata, but she just assumed he would never want a girlfriend since he was so in love with volleyball. But seeing the way he was looking at her made her nervous.

Kageyama also noticed the way they were looking at each other, although he wanted Hinata to stay focused on volleyball, he also thought he knew him well enough that he wouldn't have the balls to ask her out or anything, so he thought he le them have the night alone together. He motioned for the team to go on to the booths trying to leave them alone. "Ey, what about Hinata?" Yu was looking back, Tanaka came over too seeing if they could get him, but once they saw what was happening they understood, and slowly crept away, with devious smiles, Kageyama was able to pick up on their conversation.

"20 yen says he doesn't even try to ask her out" "I'll bet 20 that he does, but throws up on her.." the two laughed as they walked away. Kageyama looked back, he was sure that even if Hinata messed anything up, Yachi is too to infatuated with him to let it effect her opinion on him.

It took them about 2 minuets to realize that they were alone. Hinata started to frantically look around. "huh where did everyone go?" Yachi started to get even more nervous when she realized what was happening. _Oh no, what am i going to do, what if Hinata doesn't want to hangout with me, should I go and find the others, should I tell him how I feel, omg, wait, can he tell im freaking out? i'm totally freaking out!_ "uh, Hey Yachi..." _Crap! he noticed.._ "... Do you wanna walk around together? She stopped freaking out and looked at him straight in they eyes. He was blushing lightly but had a light smile on his lips. Yachi felt her face get hot _Oh god he looks do cute! "_ oh, um, yeah!" The two started walking around. Looking at the cool art and merchandise, and playing a few games together. The entire time they were walking together all Hinata was thinking about was when the perfect time to grab her hand and hold it would be. He had been watching her hand all night. It was by her side, just hanging there, he wanted to grab it and hold it, but he got to nervous, then he overheard the perfect conversation between two old guys

"Yeah I heard about the fireworks. do you know what time their going off?" "Yeah, I think they said between 5 and 10 minuets, my granddaughter is excited to see them"

 _That's it!_ Hinata's eyes lit up, Yachi was at a booth looking as mask when Hinata slipped his hand into hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the warmth of his hand travel to her face. "come with me, I have something cool I want to show you" he started walking, she smiled and nodded her head silently and followed him, he lead her out of the festival part and started climbing a small hill near by. "Hinata-kun, where are we going?" He looked back at her and smile "Don't worry, it'll be awesome I swear!"

They got to the top of the hill and had a clear view of the festival grounds and everything around it. "Wow, it's beautiful up here" Hinata squeen her hand "This isn't even the best part yet!" he motioned for her to sit down on the grass, and that's when the first firework went off.

 **Meanwhile**

The team was going wild as ever. Yu and Tanaka were having a competition to see who could win Shimizu the best prize. Everyone else was laughing and having a great time, but Kageyama had his mind else where. _I wonder what they're doing right now. This festival is not that small, I thought we would run into them at least once. I hope he didn't abandon her somewhere... Although knowing him..._ "i'm sure their fine Kageyama" Daichi and Suga came up being him and patted him on the back. "Let the two have fun for tonight, it is out night to celebrate. I know Hinata can be an idiot at some times, but I think it's different with Yachi, especially the way he has looking at her tonight" Out of everyone it seemed Suga had the most confidence in Hinata. Kageyama signed in relief, but he was still worried. "COME ON KAGEYAMA, HAVE FUN WITH YOUR SENPIAS! Tanaka put his arm over his shoulder and dragged him along, but they stopped in their tracks when they heard fireworks go off.

 **Meanwhile**

Yachi's eyes widened as the shy filled with blues and pinks. Hinata loved fireworks, but he was more focused on Yachi. She looked so happy and fascinated by the colors. She was alot like him, finding joy in the simple things. They still had their fingers interlocked, as they watched the fire works together. "Hinata..." Yachi looked towards him, her eyes soft and gentle. "I want to thank you, for believing in me. For never giving up on me, and for seeing more in me than just 'villager B'. Before I became the manager, i did not have many friends at this school, but now I have the entire team, but, I'm most glad that I can call someone like you my friend." Hinata started at her in shock. He felt his heat race quicken, and started to feel a stirring in his stomach. Yachi put her forehead on his shoulder. "this has been the best time of my life, and it's all thanks to you, so.. Thank you." Hinata knew he always messed things up, and he also wasn't the brightest bolt in the bunch, but for some reason, this felt natural to him. He liked Yachi alot, and was afraid of ever getting too close to her, he didn't want to mess anything up with their friendship, but he knew this wouldn't ruin anything. He put his hand on her chin and lightly tilted it up, he leaned and and lightly kissed her. Her eyes were wide at first, she was unaware if what was happening was real, but as he started to kiss her deeper, she melted into his lips and kissed him back. They both felt their hearts racing, and butterflies in their stomachs. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Soon, it was like Hinata became possessed. He carefully leaned into Yachi more, until they were lying down on the grass and he was on top of her kissing her. They didn't do more than that, but it was the sensation of both the kiss, and feeling their bodies on top of each other, that made this night last forever.

 **End of Chapter 1. There will be more Chapters to come. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
